Lejos de la paz
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rachel es salvada y recibe una nueva oportunidad para vivir, y es precisamente Jill quien le apoyará para tomar una decisión en su vida, aunque ninguna se imagina que se dan algo que no esperaban y que silenciosamente necesitaban, y de allí algo más surge entre ellas. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Buenos días, habitantes de la Tierra. Contra todo lo que es típico en mí, estoy nuevamente para subir algo en Resident Evil sin hacerles esperar un enorme montón de meses (o intercalando un crossover). Aquí les dejo la historia para que entiendan lo que quiero decir.

 **Lejos de la paz**

Rachel se quedaba mirando al vacío, mientras su mente hacía un mancomunado esfuerzo para asimilar lo que había sido su vida en los últimos días.

Su vida había dado un cambio revolucionario, y todo a causa de esa mujer, Jill Valentine. No estaba obligada a hacer lo que hizo, pero lo hizo, al fin y al cabo.

Estuvo al filo de la muerte, casi pierde un ojo durante el ataque de esas cosas repugnantes, pasó más miedo del que había tenido jamás en su vida, e incluso había perdido toda esperanza al último momento, pero entonces había aparecido Jill Valentine. Su llegada había sido un auténtico milagro, la había salvado de una muerte que ya estaba decidida, aunque igual debió pasar por una larga rehabilitación, tanto física como psicológica.

Su pierna había sido destrozada a causa de uno de esos ataques sufridos, y casi perdió uno de sus brazos intentando huir, pero había conseguido mantener la integridad necesaria, y sus miembros heridos habían logrado salvarse, pero iba a tener que pasar por un proceso bastante largo y pesado de rehabilitación para tener nuevamente una vida normal.

Ya no quería tener nada que ver con misiones y estar exponiendo su vida a cada paso. Sería mejor invertir su futuro en alguna otra cosa, y tal vez así podría hasta conseguir un enfoque más optimista de lo que hace.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Rachel se sobresalta (arrepintiéndose de ello debido al dolor) y se queda viendo a Jill, su salvadora, entrando en aquella habitación. A su parecer, la llegada de una agente tan importante de la B.S.A.A. era un honor increíble. Siempre había visto a las personalidades importantes de los distintos cuerpos tácticos armados hacia arriba, como entidades inaccesibles e inigualables, y la llegada furtiva de Jill rompía con ese paradigma autoimpuesto.

─ Veo que todavía te falta mucho para que te recuperes ─ dice Jill con despreocupación ─. En todo caso creo que has contado con mucha suerte. Me alegro mucho de haberte salvado.

Rachel estaba enmudecida, indudablemente por la sorpresa que le representaba la visita de la afamada Jill Valentine. No podía creérselo. Jill era de aspecto mucho más gentil y agradable de lo que había pensado cuando había oído hablar de ella por primera vez, muchísimo más. Rachel casi sonríe al pensar en esos detalles que tanto diferían entre la Jill que imaginó y la que estaba sentada, a un lado de su cama.

─ Tu nombre es Rachel Foley ¿no es verdad? ─ Rachel asiente quedamente ─ Pues es un gusto conocerte. Jill Valentine, y soy miembro de la B.S.A.A.

─ Sí, eres conocida a nivel mundial, Jill ─ dice Rachel finalmente ─. Es una tremenda coincidencia que estuviéramos en el momento justo para salvarme de esas cosas. Supongo que no di la mejor impresión, estando en las garras de esas abominaciones.

─ No lo veo de ese modo. No pienses que cualquiera puede salir avante ante un ataque de esas bestias tan terribles ─ responde Jill con seriedad ─. Si estuvieses en mi posición lo verías con claridad. He visto morir a un montón de gente, incluyendo a militares altamente capacitados, mutilados o devorados por esas cosas como si nada. Por esa razón te digo que has tenido mucha suerte.

Rachel no dice nada. No estaba segura de pensar si Jill lo decía de verdad o si era sólo para hacerla sentir mejor. Era verdad que esas cosas que la atacaron eran demasiado terribles, pero Jill llevaba sorteándolas por muchos años, y siempre conseguía superar las dificultades. No aceptaba creer que eso era una simple cuestión de suerte, y además las capacidades de Jill le habían concedido una grandiosa reputación entre todos sus colegas. En todo caso a Rachel le importaba más lo reconfortante que era para ella el saber que era ella precisamente quien le hacía la primera visita.

* * *

 **Un par de semanas después**

Los ejercicios de rehabilitación avanzaban a paso lento pero seguro. El casi haber perdido una pierna y un brazo no representaba una tontería cualquiera. El dolor de los primeros ejercicios había sido demasiado intenso, tanto que los ejercicios no se prolongaban más que algunos segundos. Algunos de sus superiores de la F.B.C. habían venido a verla y le habían dado palabras de consuelo, en vista que estaría fuera de acción por al menos medio año, pero la misma Rachel les sale al paso diciendo que había decidido cambiar de destino. No deseaba correr otro riesgo como ese. Sus superiores se entristecen al conocer esa determinación de parte de la rubia, pero al final, luego de concluir que esa decisión era definitiva, terminaron por aceptar su renuncia.

Ahora podía probar durante algunos minutos sus ejercicios. El dolor no se desaparecía, pero al menos no era demasiado intenso como para impedirle intentarlo. Justo se encontraba en un intervalo de descanso cuando aparece alguien a quien no esperaba volver a ver.

─ ¿Cómo te va con la recuperación? ¿Ya eres capaz de disparar una AK? ─ saluda Jill con una ironía que a Rachel le hizo gracia.

─ No, todavía no. Pero por el camino voy.

─ Supe hace poco del comunicado de los altos mandos de la F.B.C., y se me hizo extraño que decidieras renunciar ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

─ Digamos que la experiencia en el Queen Zenobia me hizo nacer de nuevo, y con eso me refiero a que veo las cosas de un modo completamente distinto ─ responde Rachel muy seria ─. En ese entonces no me habría importado morir, pero la manera en que esas cosas lo harían me había aterrado demasiado. No es que hoy tema morir, pero sí le temo al cómo morir, que ahí hay una diferencia muy importante.

─ Te entiendo perfectamente. Una muerte pacífica y sin sufrimiento, o por lo menos una muerte digna, es lo que menos puedes esperar cuando tienes que enfrentar esas cosas ─ Jill toma asiento frente a Rachel ─. No cuestionaré tus razones por salir de esto. Hace falta una fuerza de voluntad demasiado grande para seguir este camino luego de pasar por lo mismo que tú.

─ Tú has pasado por esto cientos de veces, y todavía sigues como si nada.

Jill y Rachel ríen por un momento y desvían sus conversaciones a otras cosas más triviales. Así era más cómodo pasar el rato, sin tener que recordar esas experiencias tan traumáticas. El tiempo pasa con gran rapidez gracias a esa amena distracción, y Rachel reinicia pronto sus ejercicios, en procura de recuperar su vida normal.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

El proceso finalmente empezaba a dar notorios resultados. Rachel podía agarrar cosas pequeñas y sin mucha fuerza, pero eso era señal de franca recuperación. Aún faltaba mucho para que el objetivo fuera logrado, pero algo había conseguido hasta el momento.

Jill regresaba nuevamente, y esta vez llegaba con unos cuantos periódicos y con algunas frutas. A Rachel le daba curiosidad ese gesto de preocupación de parte de Jill. No recordaba que nadie nunca se mostrara así por ella.

─ Aquí te traigo algunos periódicos con bastantes crucigramas para que no te aburras, y también hay algunas frutas que me ha enviado Chris que está en una expedición de investigación en el norte de África. Espero que te gusten, que me he estudiado las propiedades de estas frutas, y he encontrado que te serán de mucha utilidad para superar el dolor y para acelerar la cicatrización de cualquier herida.

─ Muchas gracias, Jill. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Era imposible no sentir gratitud por ese gesto de parte de la castaña. Rachel estaba bastante contenta y casi saltaba a abrazar a Jill, pues sería la primera vez que podía tener alguna fuente de entretenimiento que no fuesen los artefactos de ejercicio que usaba. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, la peor parte de su rehabilitación era el aburrimiento que sentía que podría matarla literalmente. Jill era una persona generosa como nadie que haya conocido antes, y saber eso hacía que en el pecho de Rachel latiese su corazón con una intensidad algo mayor a lo normal.

─ ¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? Me puedo llevar esto si no lo quieres.

─ ¡No! No te lo lleves ─ dice Rachel casi con súplica ─. Quiero decir, no me disgusta. Sólo pensaba que es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo desde que estoy en esta condenada rehabilitación, es todo.

─ Menos mal, porque me preocupaba que no te gustara.

Rachel estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No sabía si reírse, pretendiendo que lo suyo había sido una tontería sin importancia, o regañarse mentalmente por no ser lo suficientemente atenta con su visita. Con algo de prisa (que en realidad no tenía ni deseaba tener) toma lo que le regalaba Jill y lo coloca delicadamente en su regazo. El esfuerzo hizo que se resintiera un poco su mano, pero Rachel lo reprimió con buena efectividad, o al menos eso parecía porque Jill no había dado muestras de notar nada.

─ ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me interesaría saber ─ suelta Rachel casi sin pensarlo ─. Me produce curiosidad que vengas y me des esta atención, a pesar que no nos conocíamos hace poco y que seguramente tendrás alguna misión en algún lado del mundo, capturando terroristas y venciendo monstruos de un millón de metros de altura ¿Qué te hace preocuparte tanto por mí?

─ Antes de responder tu pregunta, debo darte la razón en que es un poco extraño tanta cercanía debido a que nunca nos habíamos conocido antes, pero sí te digo que las misiones que tuve fueron todas muy sencillas, y todas las desempeñé cerca de aquí ─ iba diciendo Jill sonriendo ligeramente ─. En cuanto a preocuparme, no creo que el hecho de ser desconocidas signifique que no me preocupara por ti. En Raccoon City hubo mucha gente a la que no fui capaz de salvar, encuentros meramente casuales que posiblemente no significarían nada en un día cualquiera, pero que igualmente traté de ayudar. No es que me preocupe o no me preocupe por ti, y tampoco es el hecho puntual de que sea mi misión ayudar a quien pueda. Simplemente, quise ayudarte, y ahora mismo quiero saber cómo va tu recuperación. Puede que no lo parezca, pero en el fondo soy quizá un poco preocupona.

Rachel no logra evitar reírse, pero es que esa respuesta definitivamente no se la esperaba. A la propia Jill también le pareció que su respuesta fue un poco cómica, y nuevamente se dedicaron a charlas sobre otras cosas hasta que el tiempo de descansó llegó a su final, y Jill se queda un rato más para vigilar personalmente los ejercicios de Rachel.

Había pasado un tiempo, y cualquier otro agente igual a Jill se habría ido tan pronto se cerciora que su rescate fue efectivo, pero ella quería quedarse, irse por poco tiempo y volver para hablar con Rachel. Era la típica vida que Jill podría haber tenido al lado de familiares o amigos, pero que aquellos giros raros del destino le habían arrebatado para siempre desde Raccoon City. Era reconfortante hacer aquello, preocuparse por alguien por más que sólo un par de días para después irse lejos. Rachel se había convertido en su amiga más cercana en años, y eso era maravilloso, por decir lo menos. Lo que Jill sentía en esos momentos, esa sensación suave y bonita que fluía en su pecho, sólo sabría llamarlo con un nombre.

Felicidad.

* * *

 **Algunos meses después**

El gran día había llegado. Rachel finalmente podía salir.

Había sido un dolor tremendo, la recuperación había tenido diversos baches de principio a fin, pero Rachel consiguió sortear todo lo que se puso enfrente y consiguió el alta médica.

Su tiempo como internada había resultado interminable. A veces Rachel se miraba en el espejo para confirmar la presencia de canas o arrugas nuevas, y en un par de ocasiones había barajado la posibilidad de escaparse, pero todo había terminado, y ella podía nuevamente caminar en las calles.

La observación final de los médicos era que su mano todavía seguiría necesitando ejercicios de rehabilitación para seguir ganando fuerza y para comprobar el estado de sus nervios, cosa que la misma Rachel podría hacer en casa sin mucho problema. También le había sido señalado que su pierna tendría para siempre alguna secuela que la haría cojear, pero al menos seguía funcionando, y el dolor ya no sería un impedimento para que Rachel pudiese ir a donde quisiera.

Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento sería la limpieza de su apartamento, tomando en cuenta que llevaba más de medio año sin estar ahí. Ese panorama sí era un poco deprimente, y Rachel francamente no tenía ganas de eso, sería para después que lo deje. Mejor trataría de distraerse en algo más, revisar sus ahorros para comer por ahí, recordar la sensación de estar en un parque, volver a ver la gente deambular aparentemente sin sentido, llamar a antiguas amistades para salir a pasear…

Lo primero que se decide a hacer es revisar su teléfono, viendo que había recibido una docena de mensajes, la gran mayoría de sus ex-compañeros de la F.B.C., felicitándola por haber logrado completar su rehabilitación. Era bueno ver que, a pesar de haber decidido dejarlos, los chicos de la F.B.C. siguieran preocupados por ella. Grande y grata fue su sorpresa al momento de encontrarse con cierta persona en la puerta de aquel hospital, y esa persona era nada menos que Jill Valentine. Más que acostumbrarse a la presencia de esa mujer tan simpática y de maravillosa personalidad, Rachel ha llegado al punto de echarla de menos cada vez que se ausentaba. No era para menos, no pasaba tanto tiempo con una misma persona desde hacía tiempo.

─ Bienvenida al mundo de la libertad ─ dice Jill con algo de burla ─ ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

─ Cualquier cosa que no sea jugo aguado sin azúcar. Estoy hasta la coronilla de eso ─ responde Rachel mostrando gran alivio ─. Te agradezco que estés aquí, Jill. Saber que me esperaste significa mucho para mí, nadie había hecho lo mismo por mí.

─ Pues ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que tú quieras, que para eso estamos las amigas.

Ambas ríen sobriamente y empiezan a caminar juntas sin un rumbo prefijado. El momento era realmente bonito, demasiado como para perder el tiempo en planes y esas cosas. Ambas mujeres pasaron el resto del día paseando por toda la ciudad, charlando, viendo tiendas al azar, probando la recuperación de Rachel… La rubia no recordaba haber tenido un mejor día en la vida, era maravilloso, deseaba que la velada no terminase jamás, pero en algún momento todo debía acabar, y ese momento llega a la hora del ocaso.

─ ¿Aquí es donde tú vives? ─ dice Jill viendo un edificio bastante sencillo para lo que acostumbraba ver.

─ Sí. No es una suite de cinco estrellas, o una mansión señorial, pero aquí pude vivir plácidamente cuando no tenía misiones, ni tenía que arriesgar mi vida ante brotes de criaturas diabólicas.

─ Al menos este sitio está un poco apartado del tráfico de la mayoría de los ruidos. Me imagino que aquí tenías tus momentos de paz ─ decía Jill con suavidad en su voz.

─ Sí, ¿y qué me cuentas tú?

─ Alejarme de los ruidos no es un lujo que yo me pueda dar muy seguido. Aún en el departamento donde vivo puedo escuchar el tráfico, los insultos de la gente y los gritos de los anunciantes del fin del mundo casi como si estuviesen a mi lado. Paz es algo que casi desconozco en todos estos años desde que dejé Raccoon City.

A Rachel le producía una ligera tristeza escuchar aquello. Casi olvidaba quién era Jill Valentine, no como la persona que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, sino como la afamada agente cuyas acciones son harto conocidas a nivel mundial. Jill era una persona extraordinaria, tanto por sus logros como por sus sentimientos, y la rubia pensó que valdría la pena darle una mano, aunque la forma que se le ocurre para ello hace que se apenara más de lo que hubiese esperado.

─ Jill… ¿Quieres… subir para relajarte un momento?

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Rachel no responde, pero la forma que frunce los labios le da a Jill la respuesta que buscaba ─ De acuerdo. Estará bien para descansar. He estado caminando sin parar todo el día.

─ ¿En serio? Creí que estabas en tu día libre.

─ Ni tanto, si tuve que enviar unos archivos para la admisión de nuevos cadetes a la sede norteamericana de la B.S.A.A., y también tenía que oír noticias de las últimas movidas en Tasmania y en las montañas rocosas.

Jill todavía era capaz de sorprender, a pesar de lo bien que se había dejado conocer por Rachel. El frío que hacía en ese momento era de terror, así que ambas entran sin pensarlo mucho.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Rachel**

Era exactamente como Rachel se había temido al momento de entrar a su sencillo hogar: Nadie había limpiado desde que ella se había ido la última vez. El polvo se había asentado en cada rincón que estuviera en su rango de visión, haciendo que todo despidiese un aura de abandono que no se podía disimular. Jill no se mostraba tan sorprendida como Rachel, pero sí estaba claro que no había anticipado cómo estaría el lugar luego de más de medio año de soledad.

─ Erm… Creo que se me pasó esto ─ dice Rachel con vergüenza.

─ Tranquila, era predecible que esto pasaría ─ responde Jill con algo de apuro ─. Supongo que alguien conocido debió tener el detalle de ayudarte con esto.

─ No lo creo ─ corta Rachel adentrándose al apartamento ─. El barrio es bonito y tranquilo, pero la gente que viene a vivir aquí no se queda mucho tiempo. Pudiste ver a algunas personas mientras subíamos, y te aseguro que ellos no estaban aquí cuando me fui hace medio año.

─ Eso sí que no me lo imaginaba ─ Jill echaba un vistazo mientras Rachel empieza a limpiar con apuro el polvo de la cocina ─. Si quieres te ayudo un poco, que esto no hay manera de que lo limpies antes de que vayas a dormir.

─ ¡No! No hace falta. Sería muy grosero de mi parte…

─ No es molestia. Vamos, que ahora estás iniciando una nueva vida y necesitas que alguien te dé una mano para encargarte de esto.

Rachel no fue capaz de replicar, pues Jill pone manos a la obra y ayuda a la rubia a limpiar un poco la estancia. Esa mujer era muy bondadosa, quizá demasiado, y Rachel se preguntaba si así era con sus colegas de la B.S.A.A. Ambas invierten casi una hora retirando aquella espesa capa de polvo de todo el apartamento, aunque el trabajo quedó hecho a medias por lo enorme que era y lo difícil que era acceder a algunos sitios. Igual Rachel quedó satisfecha, pues al menos así podría dormir sin temer a quedar cubierta de suciedad, y la cocina no había quedado nada mal. La comida no estaba en su mejor condición, luego de medio año de guardado, pero Jill se toma la molestia de encargar comida china para cenar algo, pues el trabajo la había dejado bastante hambrienta.

─ ¿Vas a querer también? ─ dice Jill tapando el auricular por unos segundos.

─ No soy quisquillosa con la comida, así que no hay problema ─ es la respuesta simple de Rachel.

Al cabo de un rato llega el pedido, así que ambas comen en silencio mientras veían el trabajo que habían hecho con el apartamento. Era relajante estar de ese modo, ellas solas, en medio de esa tranquilidad que Jill llevaba años sin disfrutar. Rachel solía pensar que su vida era bastante mala, pero ver ese brillo tan peculiar en el rostro de Jill le hizo comprender que en realidad no estaba viendo el valor de las cosas buenas que tenía. Era verdad, tenía un carácter pesimista, decidió no seguir más la vida armada, pero se sentía un poco cobarde e incapaz por hacerlo, pero a pesar de todo ello, ella tenía cosas que Jill en el fondo de su ser extrañaba. No contaba con ratos libres duraderos por su constante movimiento y por vivir en una zona mucho más urbana, aunque Rachel todavía no se había molestado en preguntar en qué ciudad. Posiblemente cerca, o incluso la mima ciudad que ella, para poderla frecuentar tanto. Al menos Rachel podía sentir algo de paz en su apartado rincón, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo preciosa que era.

Quería abrazarla y hacerle saber que siempre sería bienvenida. Era obvio, pues nadie más se había preocupado hasta ese punto por su bienestar, pero Rachel creía como un impulso excesivo el querer encima besar a esa castaña a su lado. Era ridículo a más no poder semejante idea. Sin ella misma darse cuenta, su mano se dirige lentamente a la mano de Jill hasta que la toma con delicadeza. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió aquella mano, pues Jill también se percata de lo que había hecho. Rachel la suelta con apuro la mano de Jill y gira su rostro en otra dirección para no evidenciar lo apenada que estaba. Jill estaba boquiabierta, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

─ ¿Rachel?

─ Fue un accidente. N-no nos hagamos ideas equivocadas, Jill ─ suelta Rachel con el nerviosismo comiéndola desde dentro ─. N-no es que yo… Quiero decir, sí, tal vez, o bien…

─ Tranquilízate, Rachel, que no te entiendo nada ─ Jill toma de los hombros a Rachel y la mira en el rostro (obviamente a los ojos no va a poder ser) ─. Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo con claridad ¿Acaso sientes atracción… por mí?

─ B-bueno… ─ Rachel sentía que empezaba a sudar frío, y la presión sanguínea estaba al máximo ─ Creo que lo podríamos llamar así, porque nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Es que eres la persona que más se ha acercado a mí desde que tengo memoria. Nadie me ha tratado de esa manera tan especial, ni se había preocupado así por mi bienestar. Es complicado, pero creo que… sí, me siento atraída por ti.

Haber dicho eso había requerido todo el esfuerzo de Rachel, quien sentía haber cruzado corriendo toda la ciudad, si hasta le costaba respirar luego de haberlo dicho. Sólo esperaba que Jill no lo tomara demasiado mal, pensando que al menos una vez debería haberse topado con alguna mujer con una mentalidad similar. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirse esperanzada de que, al menos, esa amistad nacida en el hospital no muriese allí.

─ Me dejas sin palabras, Rachel. Te juro que no sé lo que debería hacer… ─ Jill afloja poco a poco el agarre a Rachel, pero su vista se mantenía fija ─ En un principio te aseguro que mi preocupación había sido simple y sin nada especial que estuviera por encima del que había sentido por los demás, pero esa vez cuando te oí hablar de tu tragedia y de todo lo demás, empecé a sentirme fascinada con oírte, y cada vez que contaba con tiempo libre quería venir hasta acá para visitarte una vez más. Por mucho tiempo creí que era empatía, quizá algo intensa, pero empatía al fin. Sé que tomas la forma en que vives con pesimismo e incertidumbre, pero yo pienso que tienes cosas maravillosas a tu alrededor. Hay partes de tu vida que envidio porque extraño la paz que solía tener, es como una ayuda que has sido capaz de darme sin darte cuenta, aunque me avergüence un poco admitirlo.

Era exactamente como Rachel había comprendido a Jill, punto por punto. Le encantaba saber de parte de la misma Jill esa faceta, la que está más allá de aquel perfil de perfección y fama mundial, e incluso más allá de esa persona tan amable y amistosa que la trata de esa manera tan especial. Podía ver la parte humana de Jill, la que posee altibajos, momentos de felicidad y tristeza, añoranza y preocupaciones mundanas.

─ Gracias por decirme esto ─ suelta Rachel casi en un soplido ─. Me gusta conocerte más a fondo y saber esto de ti. Me hace pensar que confías en mí…

─ ¿Piensas? ¿Acaso crees que había dejado de confiar?

Rachel no obtiene respuesta, sólo un repentino beso que, una vez terminado, la deja completamente fuera de lugar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía de alguien que podría aclarar sus dudas.

─ ¿Qué… fue eso?

─ Supongo que me fue igual que a ti. Esta sensación que he tenido al estar a tu lado ha ido evolucionando, pero se me hizo un poco difícil expresarlo. Quizá sea que no me he dado tiempo para intimar así con nadie más, pero esto es bastante real. También he terminado sintiendo debilidad por ti, al igual que tú.

─ ¿Eso… es verdad? ─ Jill asiente quedamente ─ Vaya, ahora menos tengo idea de qué hacer…

─ Tampoco yo, cosa inusual ─ Jill mira fijamente a la pared ─. No recuerdo la última vez que me veía en una situación en la que no sepa qué hacer. Siempre debo tenerlo todo calculado, pero parece que este no es el caso.

─ Si la lógica no funciona, ¿qué podemos hacer?

─ Si quieres, podemos hacer caso a nuestros corazones ─ dice Jill esperando no sonar demasiado impulsiva.

Pero su intento no resultó del todo efectivo, pues Rachel si lo vio como un poco rápido para lo que habían avanzado en tan poco tiempo. Pero no le parecía malo, el corazón le latía fuertemente al pensar en hacer caso a lo que decía su sentir. Era complicado en demasía, muchas cosas que pensar y procesar, pero ni ella ni Jill querían darse ya tiempo para eso. La noche apenas empezaba, había empezado a llover, nadie esperaba a Jill en su vivienda, no tenía nada más que hacer por un par de días, y ambas querían comprender qué tan lejos querían llegar.

Besos iban uno tras otro, sin orden alguno y sin un espacio de tiempo apreciable entre sí. Rachel y Jill ya no querían esperar por nada, no se inhibirían en lo que restara de noche, se dejarían llevar por el instinto que, si bien no se expresaba con demasiado salvajismo, sí daba a comprender que era el camino correcto. En ese momento comprendieron que lo que hacían correspondía a sus deseos, se gustaban mutuamente de forma intensa, y ahora nada las detendría. Se siguen sucediendo besos sin cesar hasta que sus mentes quedaron completamente nubladas, se fueron quitando lentamente la ropa, dándose el gusto de sentir cada centímetro de piel que fueron tocando en el proceso. Meses de amistad y empatía como no habían tenido con nadie en sus vidas se había convertido de golpe en un apasionado y delicioso acto que era sólo para ellas. Jill toma a Rachel y la lanza a la cama para tenerla a su completa disposición.

─ ¿Qué locura estamos haciendo? ─ dice Rachel completamente aturdida.

─ La locura que mejor se nos antoja ─ es la seca respuesta de Jill.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Nuevamente dejan de lado la razón y se entregan lenta pero inexorablemente al campo de lo prohibido y pasional. Terminan con lo que les quedaba de ropa para quedar completamente desnudas sobre la cama. Rachel podía ver los ojos de Jill, y ésta a lo que más llegaba era a verle el pelo (nuevamente, los ojos de Rachel están fuera de discusión), y ese contacto visual aumentaba la excitación de ambas, provocando un nuevo contacto de labios, más desenfrenado y vivaz que el anterior, y todavía podían darse el lujo de aumentar la intensidad, como si nada fuese suficiente para ellas. Sus exuberantes cuerpos empezaban a dar las primeras muestras de transpiración ante el caluroso contacto, y aquello parecía más bien aumentar la excitación y alimentar la pasión que deseaban expresar. Jill toma la iniciativa y empieza a recorrer traviesamente aquel cuerpo, dándose gusto con cada centímetro abarcado con su boca.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto, siendo que hasta pocos minutos atrás ni lo pensaban? Esa era una pregunta que posiblemente jamás obtendría respuesta, pero ya habría momento para plantearse lo que pasó.

─ Vamos a ver aquí… ─ Jill finalmente tenía ante sí la feminidad de Rachel, la cual empieza a lamer con torpeza, pues nunca ante había intentado algo así.

A pesar de lo pobre que era la técnica de Jill, a Rachel le parecía perfectamente pasable, gemía suavemente y movía sutilmente las caderas en respuesta a lo que hacía Jill amplificando el efecto de las lamidas y llevando a mejores resultados. Era raro que ambas estuvieran así, ninguna había intentado nada parecido en el pasado, pero de alguna manera lo harían de manera correcta. Sus propios cuerpos se encargarían de guiarlas para que el esfuerzo rindiese frutos.

Jill sigue lamiendo y usa sus dedos para estimular el clítoris de Rachel de forma no muy rítmica, pero perfectamente funcional. Rachel permanece en papel de pasiva durante un buen rato disfrutando el tacto que le proporcionaba aquella húmeda y rasposa lengua, y al cabo de ese rato decide querer cambiar de papel, extrañando a Jill al momento que se mueve de una manera que no esperaba.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?

─ Pues que me toca a mí ¿O piensas acapararte toda la diversión? ─ responde Rachel casi riendo.

Jill niega con la cabeza divertida y se recuesta en la cama, en señal de permitirle a Rachel ese cambio de roles. Rachel utiliza su oportunidad para atrapar uno de los pechos de Jill mientras usaba los dedos de una mano para penetrar la entrepierna de Jill. Su técnica resulta más tosca y directa que la usada por Jill, pero a esta no parecía importarle ese detalle y sostiene a Rachel por los hombros para que continuase. Era placentero estar de esa manera, y esa pose dura un par de minutos en los que la rubia sólo variaba llevando su boca de un pecho a otro y viceversa. Sus dedos eran capaces de alcanzar el centro de Jill, podía palparla y mover sus dedos para hacerle unas ligeras cosquillas en el cuello del útero. Jill sentía que podría alcanzar el clímax si seguía de esa manera, pero todavía quería estar en combate un poco más, así que detiene la mano de Rachel y saca lo dedos.

─ ¿No te está gustando, o acaso te está doliendo? ─ dice Rachel algo asustada.

─ Para nada, Es solo que me gustaría durar un poco más, o al menos quisiera venirme mientras también te toco.

Rachel estaba boquiabierta, pero el mensaje había sido captado al instante. Haciendo caso a las palabras de su compañera de noche, Rachel se pone frente a Jill y la toma por la cintura para volver a besarla y sentir cómo su vientre se pegaba al suyo. Jill responde tomando el trasero de Rachel y apretándolo como si estuviera amasando pan. Abriendo y cerrando sus nalgas con obsesión, Jill lograba un fantástico bosquejo táctil de la retaguardia de Rachel, y esta se complacía al tener a Jill tan cerca, a disposición para hacerle lo que quisiese. Era el momento correcto para hacer lo que realmente debían, y cada una usa dos dedos para penetrar a la otra, y ambas gimen sin contenerse en respuesta.

─ ¿Cómo… se siente? ─ dice Rachel con voz lasciva.

─ Excelente… ¡Ahhh! Eso estuvo genial ─ responde Jill con voz ahogada por su propio placer.

Ese breve intercambio de palabras sirvió para que ambas siguiesen con mayores bríos y aceleraran sus dedos. El frenesí iba tomando campo a paso seguro entre ambas mujeres, el placer desbordaba y las pieles desnudas continuaban un frote tan bien sincronizado que parecía ser un tipo de ritual estéticamente erótico. Los pechos de ambas se juntaban alegremente y rebotaban ligeramente a medida que se movían en respuesta a los toques y los empujes con los dedos. El tiempo era incierto, no sabían si llevaban segundos, minutos, o incluso horas, pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia. Más importaba lo que hacían, el sentimiento que ponían a prueba y el placer que obtenían como resultado. La temperatura seguía subiendo, u cuerpos daban la impresión de que hervirían en cualquier momento, y también eso era señal de que el clímax se acercaba, inexorable, indetenible.

─ M-me… me voy a venir… ─ Jill aumentaba al máximo el ritmo de sus dedos, y con la otra mano prácticamente arañaba el hombro de Rachel.

─ Sí, oh sí ¡Se siente bien! ─ Rachel sentía que se ahogaba en el momento en que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba por orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

Había sido un instante de placer al máximo que pareció nunca acabar. Una corriente eléctrica muy intensa las recorre desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla, y esa corriente se mantiene luego que concluyese aquel orgasmo.

Ambas se quedan en silencio durante un rato. Era quizá el silencio más cómodo y esclarecedor que jamás hayan pasado. Se miran al rostro la una a la otra y se sonríen mutuamente. No había razón alguna para dudar. Estaban hechas la una para la otra, y eso lo tenían perfectamente claro.

─ ¿Crees que esto se repita algún día? ─ suelta Rachel con curiosidad.

─ Ojalá que sí, pero no sé si sea pronto ─ responde Jill divertida ─. Dudo mucho que en el alto mando se permitan el lujo de concederme muchas más tardes libres.

─ Sí, tienes razón ─ Rachel se sienta lentamente en la orilla de la cama ─. Y encima debo empezar a buscar un camino nuevo para mi vida, pues mis días con las armas llegaron a su fin.

─ Podrías dar clases de tiro, que así al menos enseñas lo que sabes y se te hará más fácil empezar de cero ─ Rachel se queda viendo fijamente a Jill ─. No sé tú, pero puede más fácil empezar de cero haciendo algo de lo que ya tengas una idea previa, y a los superiores de la F.B.C. les encantaría saber que al menos para eso volverías ¿No te parece?

Rachel sonríe suavemente y asiente. Era verdad lo que Jill le había dicho, pero ya sería al día siguiente que pensara en ello, que en ese momento era muy tarde y estaba cansada, por lo que se vuelve a acostar, pensando que al día siguiente le esperaban muchas cosas.

Era extraño pensar que un incidente que casi le costaba la vida se podía convertir en el preámbulo lejano de este renacer, aquel nuevo comienzo que apuntaba a ser mejor. Rachel no lo tomaba en cuenta en ese momento, pero tanto ella como Jill habían logrado, juntas, obtener esa paz que tanto habían deseado, una que las alejara de aquellos engendros sacados de las peores pesadillas concebibles y las dejara en cambio en un lugar mucho mejor. De ahora en adelante se tendrían mutuamente, y así seguiría siendo, después de todo, Jill era bastante suertuda para no morirse en ninguna de sus misiones.

 **Fin**

* * *

Listo, primer OS del año completado. Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier cosa pueden dejar sus comentarios, y esto va especialmente por Daniel Barreda, quien me hizo esta extraña solicitud que me aportó la luz que necesitaba para cumplir con ese deseo. Mejor no incluyo más nada y los dejo. Se les quiere mucho.

Hasta otra


End file.
